vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Because
Because is the nineteenth episode of the sixth season of The Vampire Diaries and the one hundred and thirtieth episode of the series overall. Summary TO TELL HER OR NOT TO TELL HER – Wrestling with whether or not to tell Elena about the cure, Damon brings up their future together and what life would be like if they weren't vampires. Meanwhile, it’s all hands on deck when attempts to stop a humanity-free Caroline doesn't go as planned. Elsewhere, when Bonnie discovers that Damon has betrayed her trust, she takes matters into her own hands, setting off a chain of events that leaves Damon dealing with the fallout. Lastly, after being forced to face his traumatic past, Enzo sets out for answers and is surprised when he learns the truth about the day he was turned into a vampire. Stefan, Matt and Alaric also appear. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Recurring Cast *Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes (hallucination/flashback) *Jodi Lyn O'Keefe as Jo Laughlin *Annie Wersching as Lily Salvatore Co-Starring *Brandi Leigh Lindsey as Waitress Trivia *Antagonists: Caroline Forbes and Lily Salvatore. *Bonnie steals the Ascendant from the Salvatore House after Damon tells her of Lily having it. *Bonnie tells Damon that she's finally going to put herself first as she plans to destroy the Ascendant. *Bonnie realizes Damon is the most scared in his life if he tells Elena about the cure as he might lose her if she becomes human again. **As a result, Damon doesn't take the Ascendant from her to keep Lily from destroying the cure. *Stefan gets inside Caroline's head and makes her hallucinate her mother arresting her for the murders she committed before showing her a genuine memory of him and Liz. *Stefan shows Caroline when her mother told him that she hoped that he'd one day become more than a friend to Caroline. *Elena finds The Cure. After Lily left it for her find in her bedroom with Damon in the Salvatore house so as to cause problems between her and Damon as he hadn't told her about it. **Elena and Damon agree to take The Cure together. *Elena tells Damon they should give the Cure to any vampire who wants rather than taking it herself as she doesn't want to lose what they if she becomes human again as they both agree that they wouldn't work if she was human and he was still a vampire. ** The same could've been said of her relationship with Stefan. *Caroline turns her humanity switch back on after seeing Stefan's memory of her mother and being unable to read the letter she had written for her, having burnt it with her humanity still off. *Lily kills a human for the first time since being sent to the 1903 Prison World. *Enzo and Lily have a heart-to-heart in this episode on why she left him right after turning him. Continuity * Alaric and Bonnie were last seen in A Bird in a Gilded Cage. * This episode marks the 100th appearance of Bonnie Bennett on the show. ** Bonnie, along with Elena, Stefan, Damon and Caroline, are the only main characters to make it in at least 100 episodes of the series. * Liz was last seen in Let Her Go through flashbacks and as a corpse during her funeral. * Caroline mentioned to Elena about killing a waitress and almost killing Bonnie while the latter's humanity was turned off. These events occurred in Season 4 Episodes 18 and 19: American Gothic and Pictures of You respectively. * Elena mentioned Abby. She was last seen in A View to a Kill. Locations *Grove Hill, Virginia **Bed and Breakfast *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding House **Mystic Grill **Forbes House (flashback) *McKinley, Virginia **Whitmore College ***Elena, Caroline and Bonnie's Dorm Room Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 1.37 million viewers in the USA. *Hashtag during the airing is #CrazyCaroline *Damon called Lily "Mommie Dearest", which was a title of a seventh season episode. Cultural References * "Because" is a song published in 1902 by Edward Teschemacher (lyrics) and Guy d'Hardelot (music). It became an extremely popular vocal to be sung at weddings.Hit Songs, 1900-1955: American Popular Music of the Pre-Rock Era by Don Tyler (page 16) * "Because" is a different song published in 1898 by Charles Horwitz (lyrics) and Frederick V. Bowers (music).Hit Songs, 1900-1955: American Popular Music of the Pre-Rock Era by Don Tyler (page 9) * " " is also a song by from their 1969 album . Quotes |-|Extended Promo= :Elena (to Stefan and Damon): "Do I need to remind you two that the last time we tried to flip her switch, Caroline went on a killing spree?" :Stefan: "She's not gonna find out this time." :Stefan (to Elena and Damon): "First step, convince her that my humanity is still off." :Caroline (to Stefan): "Such a gentleman." :Stefan: "Torture her until she breaks." :Caroline (to Liz): "You're not real. You can't be real." :Elena: "Who says she's even gonna want to see you again?" :Elena (to Stefan): "Did you and Caroline...." :Damon: "Do it? Yep!" |-|Webclip #1= :Elena (to Damon): "Well at least Alaric and Jo can cross this off their list of honeymoon options." :Damon: "They had a list?" :Elena: "Mm hmm. Jo's pregnant. They didn't want to fly anywhere." :Damon: "Do you have a list?" :Elena: "Of where'd I'd go on my fictional honeymoon before I give birth to my fictional baby? No. But not here." :Damon: "I thought you like this place?" :Elena: "Really? What part of extreme floral patterns screams Elena Gilbert to you?" :Damon: "Well, excuse me missy, I've guess we never played the "Let's pretend we're human fantasy game" together. Alright. Let's play. You're human, five years from now. Where are you?" :Elena: "Easy! With you." :Damon: "Boring! I need a zip-code." :Elena: "Okay... umm... get a loft in Tribeca, above the bar you work at." :Damon: "You made me Matt Donovan in your fantasy?" :Elena: "Okay... you... you own the bar and we are now working there, you're... you're in our couch, pouring me wine and massaging my feet after a long day at the OR. I'm in the surgical residency program." :Damon: "Of course you are. Kids?" :Elena: "Yeah. Of course, eventually. But we should um... probably have two. You know so that they can keep each other company when we're... you know... distracted by another thing." :Damon: "You got it all figured out, don't you?" |-|Clip #2= :Jo (to Alaric): "Oh! Did I tell you? I got us into that cute bakery right off campus." :Alaric: "I have no idea what you're talking about." :Jo: "To taste wedding cake. For our wedding." :Alaric: "Oh...." :Jo: "I don't need to remind you. Right around the corner." :Alaric: "Is there where I pretend to care about how our wedding cake tastes?" :Jo: "I just pulled an roomie all-nighter at a B&B where we're supposed to be scouting for the wedding. You can care about cake. Did I mention that the cute bakery is right next door to an even cuter tequila bar?" :Alaric: "Mmmm.... tequila.... a favourite drink again.... How many is that?" :Elena: "Oh! Umm...." (clears throat). :Alaric: "Elena! Hey." :Jo: "We were just keeping a real close eye on your friends." :Alaric: "Yeah. Real close." :Elena: "Yeah. I can see that." :Alaric: "Yeah...." :Elena: "Good news! Your shifts over, I'm here to relieve you." :Jo: "In that case, I'm just gonna head to the honeymoon suite." |-|Inside Clip= :Caroline (to Stefan): "Stefan?" :Stefan: "Yeah?" :Caroline: "What happened?" :Stefan: "We got caught." :Caroline: "Ugh..." :Caroline: "They've vampire-proofed a B&B." :Damon (to Stefan): "So what do we do once you've earn her trust?" :Stefan (to [[Elena and Damon|'Damon and Elena']]): "We drain her of her blood, make her weak and bombard her with everything she used to care about: Memories of who she was, her friendships, her mom." :Caroline (to Damon): "How does it feel to know that you can't give someone the life she really wants?" :Elena: "Shut up, Caroline!" :Caroline: "I'm just stating the facts, Elena." :Damon: "You're a real bitch when you're hungry." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 6x19 Promo season 6 episode 19 promo The Vampire Diaries - Because Trailer The Vampire Diaries 6x19 Webclip 1 - Because The Vampire Diaries - Inside Because The Vampire Dairies - Because Clip The Vampire Diaries - Rehash Because Pictures Promotional= 6x19 1.jpg Elena & Damon-Because.jpg Example3.png |-|Screencaps= 6X19-1-StefanCaroline.png 6X19-2-ElenaDamon.png 6X19-3-ElenaDamon.png 6X19-4-StefanCaroline.png 6X19-5-Damon.png 6X19-6-Caroline.png 6X19-7-StefanCaroline.png 6X19-8-Caroline.png 6X19-9-BonnieDamon.png 6X19-10-Bonnie.png 6X19-11-Damon.png 6X19-12-Bonnie.png 6X19-13-Damon.png 6X19-14-AlaricJo.png 6X19-15-Elena.png 6X19-16-AlaricJo.png 6X19-17-Elena.png 6X19-18-StefanCaroline.png 6X19-19-Matt.png 6X19-20-Bonnie.png 6X19-21-Enzo.png 6X19-22-Lily.png 6X19-23-LilyEnzo.png 6X19-24-ElenaDamon.png 6X19-25-ElenaDamon.png 6X19-26-StefanCaroline.png 6X19-28-ElenaDamon.png 6X19-29-StefanCaroline.png 6X19-30-Lily.png 6X19-31-Enzo.png 6X19-32-Lily.png 6X19-33-Enzo.png 6X19-34-LilyEnzo.png 6X19-35-Matt.png 6X19-36-Matt.png 6X19-37-Bonnie.png 6X19-38-Enzo.png 6X19-39-Lily.png 6X19-40-ElenaDamon.png 6X19-41-Elena.png 6X19-42-Damon.png 6X19-43-Lily.png 6X19-44-Damon.png 6X19-45-StefanCaroline.png 6X19-46-StefanCaroline.png 6X19-47-Stefan.png 6X19-48-StefanCaroline.png 6X19-49-Caroline.png 6X19-50-Bonnie.png 6X19-51-Damon.png 6X19-52-Bonnie.png 6X19-53-Damon.png 6X19-54-DamonBonnie.png 6X19-55-LizCaroline.png 6X19-56-LizCaroline.png 6X19-57-Stefan.png 6X19-58-Caroline.png 6X19-59-StefanCaroline.png 6X19-60-StefanCaroline.png 6X19-61-StefanLiz.png 6X19-62-Caroline.png 6X19-63-Stefan.png 6X19-64-Caroline.png 6X19-65-Lily.png 6X19-66-Damon.png 6X19-67-Elena.png 6X19-68-Elena.png 6X19-69-DamonLily.png 6X19-70-Stefan.png 6X19-71-Alaric.png 6X19-72-JoAlaric.png 6X19-73-Caroline.png 6X19-74-Stefan.png 6X19-75-LilyEnzo.png 6X19-76-LilyEnzo.png 6X19-77-ElenaDamon.png 6X19-78-Damon.png 6X19-79-Elena.png |-|Behind the Scenes= Notes See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six